


Eisblau

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles ist neu.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/132872.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisblau

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Sonnenschein und blauer Himmel  
> Regenbogenchallenge: Blau (verwendete Prompts am Ende wegen Spoiler)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Fluff  
> Handlung: Alles ist neu. (Boernes POV)  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> A/N: Ein Bingo ist fast nicht mehr zu schaffen, aber ich versuche es trotzdem ... Und außerdem ist das der erste Teil meiner Regenbogenchallenge, mal sehen, wie weit ich damit komme.

***

Inzwischen ist die Sonne aufgegangen, aber wärmer ist es deshalb noch lange nicht geworden. Kein Stück. Er haucht auf seine Hände in dem Versuch sie aufzuwärmen und steckt sie resigniert wieder zurück in seine Manteltaschen. Handschuhe. Handschuhe wären heute Morgen wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, aber irgendwie ging alles so schnell und weil er nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung war … nicht, daß er diesen Zustand nachteilig finden würde, ganz und gar nicht, aber die ganze Logistik hat sich eben noch nicht an die neuen Gegebenheiten angepaßt.

Einer der Männer draußen auf dem Eis ruft etwas und er blinzelt gegen die Sonne bei dem Versuch, zu erkennen was gerade passiert. Die Sicht ist völlig klar und der Himmel so blau, wie er es nicht einmal im Hochsommer ist. Das liegt natürlich an der Kälte. Ein beeindruckendes Wetterphänomen. Daß der Aasee zufriert, kommt auch nicht alle Jahre vor. Er tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er ungeduldig wartet. Auch wenn die Sonne nach den trüben Tagen davor wirklich eine schöne Abwechslung ist, es ist verdammt kalt. Minusgrade im zweistelligen Bereich. Und vor ein paar Stunden hat er noch in einem warmen, gemütlichen Bett gelegen und nichts weiter vor sich gehabt als ein endloses Wochenende, das er auch genau an diesem Ort hatte verbringen wollen. Boerne seufzt. Natürlich muß sich ausgerechnet jetzt jemand umbringen und in den Aasee werfen lassen.

Inzwischen zerschneidet das Geräusch einer Motorsäge die Stille am Ufer. Das ganze macht ihn ein bißchen nervös, muß er zugeben, obwohl er weiß, daß bei dieser Dicke der Eisschicht keine Gefahr für die Männer draußen besteht. Trotzdem bleibt der ungute Gedanke, daß da mehrere Menschen auf demselben Eis stehen, in das gerade ein Loch gesägt wird. Er sieht in die andere Richtung, die Sonne jetzt im Rücken, und bleibt mit den Augen an der unversehrten Weite blauschimmernden Eises hängen.

Eisblau.

Das erste, was ihm damals aufgefallen ist. Augen, die ihn monatelang verfolgt haben, bis er endlich verstanden hat, was das zu bedeuten hat. Das hat er nie jemandem erzählt – peinlich genug, daß er sich selbst anscheinend so wenig kennt, daß er nicht merkt, wenn er sich verliebt hat. Gut … es war schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, vielleicht hat er es deshalb nicht sofort erkannt. Und nie zuvor hatte sich dieses Gefühl auf kleine, rundliche Polizisten mittleren Alters mit zweifelhaften Manieren und ohne jeden Sinn für Ästhetik bezogen. Von daher ist es vielleicht doch nicht so verwunderlich, daß er eine Weile gebraucht hat um zu erkennen, was an Thiel außer den Augen noch so besonders ist.

Die Säge schweigt schon eine Weile und er dreht sich wieder in Richtung des Fundorts, wo mittlerweile der losgesägte Eisblock auf die Eisfläche gewuchtet wird. Thiel ist nicht mehr draußen, sondern gerade wieder am Ufer angekommen und kommt auf ihn zu.

„Und?“

„Sie holen ihn gerade raus“, sagt Thiel, und sein Atem bildet kleine weiße Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht. Thiel sieht viel wacher aus, als er eigentlich sein sollte. Von der Kälte ist sein Gesicht ganz rosig, und die Augen leuchten im Licht der Wintersonne blauer als je zuvor. _Eisblau_ , denkt er, und korrigiert sich gleich wieder. Nein, nicht mehr eisblau, irgendwie ist das blau inzwischen wärmer. Anscheinend wird er sentimental auf seine alten Tage, denn natürlich ändert die Retina ihre Färbung nicht. _Auf deine alten Tage_ , flüstert eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Thiel klingt, _bloß weil du dir die vierzig jetzt von der anderen Seite ansiehst_. Er muß lächeln und Thiel sieht ihn fragend an.

„Was ist so lustig?“

„Nichts.“ Er versucht wieder ernst zu werden, immerhin ist das hier der Fundort einer Leiche. Einer besonders spannenden noch dazu, nicht alle Tage findet man einen Toten, der vollständig vom Eis umschlossen ist. Andererseits wird es ohnehin einige Stunden dauern, bis der Körper aufgetaut ist und er irgendetwas tun kann. Fröstelnd tritt er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zieht die Hände wieder aus den Taschen, um sie nocheinmal anzuhauchen, auch wenn das nicht wirklich weitergeholfen hat, als sich Thiels warme Hände um seine legen.

„Wieso bist du so verdammt warm?“ fragt er, bevor ihm dazu irgendetwas anderes einfällt. Zum Beispiel, daß die anderen sie sehen können. Aber Thiel lächelt sowieso nur und haucht warmen Atem auf seine kalten Hände.

„Weil ich mich bewegt hab‘, statt hier nur rumzustehen und mir den Arsch abzufrieren.“

Boerne schnaubt. An der Ausdrucksweise würde er auch noch arbeiten müssen. Aber dann haucht Thiel nocheinmal und ein Schauer läuft über seinen Körper. Andererseits ist das vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig.

„Wir können jetzt eigentlich auch wieder los. Du mußt die Leiche in Empfang nehmen, und dann …“

„… an eine Obduktion ist frühestens morgen zu denken.“

Sie sehen sich einen Moment schweigend an, und dann sagt Thiel: „Willst du meine Handschuhe?“ und er nickt.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: Blau (verwendete Prompts: „blauschimmernde Eisfläche“ und evtl. „blaugefrorene Finger“)


End file.
